The Future Past
by LucinaLowell
Summary: Mario, Link y Daisy iban caminando tranquilos por los campos del mundo Smash pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando se encuentran con alguien desconocido y para colmo tiene amnesia? ¡Múltiples parejas!
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que lo tenia pensado desde hace mucho, espero y les guste**

**Disclaimer: Smash Bros y ningún juego que pueda aparecer en este fic me pertenecen, si no que a Nintendo. **

* * *

- Mario, debemos hacer algo.

- ¿Y que propones que hagamos, Daisy?

- ¡N-No sé!

_Unos minutos después... _

- Veo que ya has despertado

- Hola

- Hay mejores lugares para tomar un descanso, ¿no crees? Dame tu mano.

El fontanero le tomo la mano de la persona desconocida, él y Daisy lo habían encontrado inconsciente debajo de un árbol dormido. Tenia el cabello corto de color blanco y estaba vestido de una forma extraña.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Mario

- Si, gracias Mario - Respondió el desconocido

- Hm? Así que sabes quien soy - Se alegro el bigotudo

- N-No, solo que tu nombre se me ha venido a la cabeza. - Dijo el extraño algo confundido.

- Tsk... ¿Y como te llamas? - Esta vez fue Daisy la que preguntó algo curiosa.

- No lo recuerdo - Respondió el peliblanco apenado

- ¿Estas queriendo decir que conoces el nombre de Mario pero no el tuyo propio? - Se enfadó Link, quien también estaba ahí presente - ¿Quién crees que te creerá eso?

- Y-Yo solo... Digo la verdad.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Me puedes decir en que lugar estamos? - Volvió a cuestionar el espadachín seriamente.

Silencio...

- Yo...

- Ni siquiera sabes en que lugar estamos, eh? ¡Un aplauso para este hombre! ¡Es un actor de primera!

- Link, yo si le creo - Comentó Mario.

-He oído hablar de esto... ¡Es amnesia!, jiji. Bien, y ustedes dos dejen de discutir, mejor llevemoslo con Master Hand ¿Quieren? - Dijo finalmente Daisy mirando a Mario y Link, pues la conversación la comenzaba a fastidiar, los otros dos solo asintieron con la cabeza dejando al extraño con curiosidad.

- ¿Master Hand?

- Ah - Mario se había olvidado de que el peliblanco no sabia nada - Bueno, estamos en el mundo smash, donde se conectan varios mundos de los que venimos cada uno - Comenzó a explicar un poco emocionado - Verás, cada uno de nosotros llegó aquí o por accidente o porque simplemente Master Hand los invitó mediante una carta, la mayoría llegamos por el segundo método. Master Hand es algo así como el gobernante del mundo Smash y el propósito de este mundo es más que nada hacer un torneo de peleas todos los años, donde los smashers se enfrentan para poder competir, pero cada cierto tiempo somos atacados por seres malignos que vienen a invadirnos.

- Ya - El peliblanco se comenzaba a interesar más - ¿Y todos ustedes son amigos?

- Bueno, la mayoría. Aquí también llegan nuestros enemigos mortales, como en mi caso Bowser, que es como una especie de reptil gigante con caparazón que lanza fuego y eso.

Terminada la explicación, los cuatro siguieron caminando por el campo rumbo a la mansión smash, Daisy y Link comenzaron a comentar sobre el extraño y Mario solo se percataba del camino mientras que el peliblanco examinaba algunos vegetales y ¿Animales? A lo mejor eran o quizás no, el hecho era que eran interesantes para él.

Ya se estaban acercando a un pequeño pueblo que había con habitantes del reino de Hyrule, caminaron un poco más hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaba siendo atacado por Goombas y Koopa Troopas.

- ¡Mario mira! - Gritó Daisy alarmada - ¡Son Goombas y Koopa Troopas!

- Damn, justo ahora - Maldició el fontanero - Creia que podriamos caminar en paz.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? - Preguntó el peliblanco

- Son enemigos del mundo de Mario - Respondió Link, aún sin confiar en el extraño. - No son muy fuertes pero significan un problema para los visitantes de otros mundos, por ejemplo, estos habitantes son de mi mundo, el sagrado reino de Hyrule.

- Y-Ya veo... - De repente al peliblanco le comenzó a doler un poco la cabeza y se llevo sus manos hacia ella en señal de dolor.

- ¿Que te ocurre? - Preguntó Daisy preocupada.

- Mi cabeza... Pero ya paso... Un momento...

- ¿Si?

- ¡Ya recuerdo mi nombre! - Celebró el peliblanco contentó - Me llamo Robin.

- ¿Robin? Me suena a nombre extranjero - Dijo Mario confundido.

Los cuatro escucharon un grito proveniente de uno de los visitantes, los goombas habían quemado una casa, no era momento de seguir conversando.

- Bien, Yo y Link iremos a detener a los goombas. Daisy la delicada y Robin se quedan aquí ¿Me oyeron? - Ordenó Mario a los otros dos.

- ¡QUÉ NO SOY DELICADA HOMBRE! - Se quejó la princesa - No sabes lo útil que puedo llegar a ser - Dijo mostrando una especie de bastón a los demás - Si alguien sale herido yo lo curaré. Así que más les vale tenerme cerca.

- Y yo... - Robin sacó una especie de libro y una espada - Yo también puedo pelear. Mario, ten cuidado con los goombas de allá - Señaló a unos goombas bien escondidos detrás de una casa - Son muy fuertes y peligrosos.

- ¿Como sabes eso? - El fontanero estaba cada vez más curioso con el peliblanco

- N-No lo sé, pero en cada batalla puedo ver al enemigo como si lo conociera a la palma de mi mano, puedo ver su fuerza, capacidad de evitar, y esas cosas.

- Un punto a favor - Comentó Link, esta vez estaba satisfecho.

Los cuatro se sumaron a la batalla de los Goombas, estos los comenzaron a atacar inmediatamente. Mario y Link los podían derrotar muy rápido - puesto que eran guerreros bastante experimentados - , a Robin le costaba un poco y Daisy siempre tenia que estarlo curando. Lograron vencer muy fácilmente, antes de retomar rumbo a la mansión un visitante se les acercó amablemente.

- Gracias por derrotar a esos monstruos - Agradeció amablemente el anciano - En agradecimiento, los invitamos a pasar la noche aquí con nosotros, aparte, ya esta oscureciendo.

- ¡Por supuesto que nos encantaría! ¡Anda Mario, di que si! - Rogó Daisy cansada

- Lo sentimos, pero estamos un poco ocupados, nos encantaría pero el deber llama - Dijo Link sonriendo.

- Bien, de verdad lo sentimos, mi amigo tiene razón - Mario parecía algo asustado - _Cuando Link sonríe es porque esta a punto de patear a alguien - _Pensó para si mismo.

- ¿¡Porqué!? - Se quejó la princesa castaña muy enfadada - ¡Pero Link! ¡Ya esta anocheciendo!

- Estas experiencias te van a ayudar a curtir el carácter, milady - El héroe del tiempo aún sonreía.

- ¡Curtir el carácter mi abuela!

- Bien, nos vamos, gracias por la oferta señor - Agradeció Link aun con la sonrisa empujando a Daisy a seguir el rumbo seguido de Robin y Mario

- De nada, que les vaya bien, valientes héroes.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Espero y que si uwu. Lamento estar algo desaparecida. y aviso: Este fic me huele a que va a ser muy largo xD... Y luego sabrán porque el titulo la verdad xD**

**¡Dejen Reviews! **

**-LucinaLowell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Aquí les traigo el segundo cap, disfrútenlo! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Smash Bros y Ninguno de los juegos que puedan aparecer en este fic me pertenecen, si no a Nintendo :D**

* * *

Los cuatro continuaron su rumbo hacia la mansión y la noche los alcanzó. Mario decidió que dormirían en el bosque más cercano - lo cual no fue del agrado de Daisy -, él y Link se encargaron de cazar a un oso, Robin de recoger frutos silvestres y la princesa de encender la fogata.

- Vamos Daisy, ¿Porqué no comes? - Preguntó Mario mientras se comía su trozo de carne - Esta delicioso.

- ¿Crees que comeré eso? Además, ¿Es que no podían cazar un animal NORMALITO para variar? Lo siento pero no - Respondió la princesa de cabello anaranjado quejándose y dejando su porción a un lado mientras sacaba una manzana de las que había recolectado Robin - Prefiero comer normal, ¿Cierto Robin? - Preguntó mirando al peliblanco, pero este no le ponía atención puesto que estaba comiendo felizmente su trozo de carne - ¿Robin? Ah, Dios mio...

- Carne es carne, Daisy - Dijo Mario - No hay mucha diferencia con la que comes siempre.

- Además, fuiste tú la que decidió venir con nosotros - Le recordó Link sonriendo sin comer, ni siquiera había mirado su trozo de carne.

- ¿Ah, si? Pues a ti tampoco te veo comiendo carne Link - Dijo Daisy en forma de burla

- N-No se me antoja carne - Se defendió el rubio mientras comía una manzana.

- No se... puede... comer tranquilo... si no... se... callan... - Alegó Robin entrecortadamente pues seguía comiendo con mucho entusiasmo para variar.

Cuando terminaron de comer los cuatro se dispusieron a dormir, estaban muy cansados. Daisy continuaba quejándose porque debían dormir al aire libre y ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir bajo techo y Link se ponía a discutir con ella hasta que Mario se enfadó y no les quedó más remedio que dormirse completamente.

Pasó un rato cuando el fontanero se volvió a levantar.

- _Ugh, no puedo dormir - _Pensaba para si mismo Mario sin querer despertar a nadie pero Daisy se dio cuenta y también se levanto un poco soñolienta

- ¿Mario? - Dijo la princesa con cara de sueño - ¿Tienes algo?

- No realmente solo que no puedo dormir, ahora tengo pensado ir a caminar un poco, ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - Invitó el fontanero.

- Bueno, la verdad yo tampoco puedo dormir, pero es porque tengo que acostumbrarme - Bufó la pelinaranja.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar un poco por el bosque observando su naturaleza y sus pequeños habitantes, estuvieron tranquilos por hartos minutos hasta que Mario y Daisy sintieron como de repente el piso comenzó a moverse.

- ¿Un terremoto? - Se asustó la princesa

- Así parece ser, ¡Daisy corre! - Ordenó Mario - ¡Por aquí! - Gritó mientras corría hacia fuera del bosque, la princesa lo seguía.

Todo esto era extraño para el fontanero, la tierra se estaba partiendo en dos, salia fuego de lugares sin explicación, todo eso lo tenia confundido.

Hallaron un lugar en el que podían estar "seguros" por un momento, Daisy se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¡Mario mira! - Gritó la princesa señalando una especie de portal que se estaba abriendo y de el estaban comenzando a salir una especie de monstruos con forma humana, eran cafés, tenían ojos rojos y de ellos salia una especie de aura purpura que los cubría completamente, ella estaba muy asustada.

- ¿Q-Qué son esas cosas? - Se preguntaba Mario en voz alta mientras peleaba con algunos.

Sin darse cuenta mientras Mario peleaba uno de los monstruos fue a atacar a Daisy, cada vez se le acercaba más, la princesa trataba de correrse hacia atrás hasta que chocó con un árbol y no pudo seguir retrocediendo, trató de defenderse con su bastón pero no pudo. No le quedó de otra que soltar un gritó para que Mario la escuchara pero el fontanero estaba muy lejos de ella.

- ¡DAISY! - Gritó el bigotudo tratando de correr lo más rápido posible pero le era difícil alcanzarla

De repente sin que se dieran cuenta del portal salió un chico, tenia el cabello corto de cabello azul y llevaba una antifaz en la cara y una tiara en el cabello puestos, estiró su mano hacia adelante tratando de alcanzar a Daisy, dio un salto en el aire, sacó su espada y alcanzó a llegar donde estaba el monstruo atacando a la princesa, quedó de espalda forcejeando con él, la pelinaranja estaba sorprendida. Mario lo miró boquiabierto, esa persona tenia cierto parecido con alguien que él ya conocía.

- Ma- - No alcanzó a terminar puesto que fue interrumpido por el enmascarado.

- Ayúdame! - Le gritó el peliazul al fontanero mientras seguía forcejeando con el monstruo.

- S-Si! - Dijo Mario corriendo y acabando con el monstruo de un puñetazo. El enmascarado guardó su espada y Daisy bajo su bastón.

- Listo - Comentó el de la tiara en voz baja

- Marth? - Preguntó el fontanero mirando al peliazul extrañado - Se supone que estabas... muerto.

***Flashback* **

_Estaban en la última batalla con Tabuu, era la hora de la verdad, de determinar si iban a devolver sus mundos a la verdad o se iban a quedar envueltos para siempre por las sombras del subespacio. Master Hand estaba muy herido, los Smashers sabían que este último oponente era demasiado fuerte como para que hubieran varios heridos. Debían unir sus fuerzas._

_A la mitad de la batalla ya casi todos los smashers habían sido derrotados, los únicos que quedaban eran: Mario, Link, Ike, Marth y Samus. _

_- Samus, retírate! - Dijo Link preocupado por la caza-recompensas puesto que veía que luego iba a caer sin poder más (Y eso que él tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos)_

_- No... Quiero... - Se negó la rubia con una sonrisa. _

_- Samus... _

_Mario e Ike se giraron a ver a la rubia y el estado en el que se encontraba, la trataban de convencer de que se retirara pero ella continuaba negándose deseaba seguir luchando. _

_Marth seguía peleando con Tabuu muy furioso, ¿Su fuerza no es suficiente? ¿Le hace falta entrenamiento? ¿Porque demonios no lo puede derrotar?, esas eran las preguntas que el se hacia mientras examinaba su oponente. Tabuu se comenzó a fastidiar del príncipe, así que lo agarró del cuello haciendo que comenzará a gritar. _

_- Agh! _

_- Marth! - Gritaron los otros cuatro sorprendidos. _

_- Despídanse de su querido amigo - Dijo Tabuu de forma malvada - Esto es lo que les pasa por intentar vencerme! - Fue lo último que dijo y tiro a Marth hacia fuera de la plataforma, dejando a los smashers boquiabiertos, el príncipe ahora estaba perdido en las sombras del subespacio y no podía volver nunca más._

_- MAAAAAAARTH! - Gritaron todos mirando hacia fuera de la plataforma. _

***Fin Flashback***

- ... - El peliazul no respondió a la pregunta de Mario y se retiró del lugar como si nada.

- ¿Y se va así no más? ¡Y yo que le quería agradecer! - Se quejó Daisy furiosa.

_¿Será Marth? ¿Como regreso? ¿Porque tiene esa antifaz puesta?. _Esas preguntas eran las que giraban en la cabeza del fontanero ahora.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Aquí aparece la pista de una de las parejas que aparecerá más adelante, haber si adivinan cual ;) (Son todas hetero e_e)**

**¿Reviews? TwT **

**-LucinaLowell**


	3. Chapter 3

**Creo que actualizare diariamente, aunque no prometo nada xD Disfruten el siguiente cap. **

**Disclaimer: Smash Bros y ninguno de los juegos que puedan aparecer en este fic me pertenecen, si no a Nintendo**

* * *

- Mario! - Se oyeron gritar a Link y Robin quienes venían corriendo preocupados por lo que acababa de pasar

- Chicos...

- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? - Preguntó el peliblanco refiriéndose al portal y los monstruos.

- N-No sé - Respondió el fontanero apretando su puño - Debemos volver luego a la mansión y avisarle a Master Hand de la situación.

- ¡Sí! - Dijeron los otros tres con entusiasmo.

- ¡Capitán Mario, señor! - Se oyó gritar a una voz un tanto infantil a lo lejos.

- Hm? - El bigotudo se dio vuelta para ver quien era - ¡Megaman!... - Se quedo pensando un momento - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Señor capitán! ¡Master Hand ha enviado refuerzos al ver que estaban siendo atacados por un enemigo desconocido, señor! - Explicó el niño-robot como un militar.

Mario giró un poco su mirada y vio que detrás del pequeño estaba Snake.

- Megaman, se que eres nuevo y todo pero tomate esto con más calma - Le dijo el militar al niño-robot.

- ¡Pero Snake, señor! ¡No hablar con respeto a su capitán es una gran falta de respeto y esta rompiendo el código de honor, señor!

- ¿Tienen un código de honor? - Preguntó Daisy un tanto confundida. - ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí Snake?

- Verás... El me ha pedido que le de entrenamiento militar - Suspiró Snake. - Y yo acepte... Por cierto Mario, ¿Ya han acabado con la amenaza?

- Por el momento si, pero estoy seguro que aparecerán más. Supongo que también querías patear traseros, lo siento Snake.

- Je, no te preocupes... - El militar se dio cuenta de la presencia de Robin - ¿Y quien es este?

- Te explico en la mansión, ahora regresemos - Respondió Mario.

Ahora por fin podían volver, Megaman estaba un poco enojado puesto que desde que llegó a la mansión no ha tenido la oportunidad de pelear. En el camino fueron contándose muchas estupideces como era la costumbre de ellos, olvidándose de lo malo por un momento y Robin se fue conociendo un poco más con el niño-robot puesto que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a la vida cotidiana de los smashers.

- ¿Eres uno de los casos extraños que llegó al mundo Smash por accidente? - Le preguntó Megaman al peliblanco extrañado.

- Supongo que sí - Respondió Robin - Aunque cuando desperté no recordaba nada, ni siquiera mi nombre.

- Tienes suerte que te haya encontrado el capitán Mario y no alguien como Bowser o Ganondorf, ellos dos son peligrosos y sus secuaces también.

- ¿Capitán?

- Si, bueno, hace algún tiempo Master denominó 3 capitanes y justamente fueron los tres que lograron vencer a Tabuu, su último enemigo. Los capitanes son: El capitán Mario, el capitán Link y el capitán Ike, cuando llegué ya eran capitanes.

- ¿Y quien más es nuevo aparte de ti Megaman?

- Aldeano y Wii Fit Trainer, ellos también recibieron la carta. Robin, me sorprende que hayas llegado por el método accidente y sin recordar nada ni saber porque estas aquí, debe ser algo incomodo - Comentó el niño-robot y Robin bajo la mirada. - Oh! No era mi intención herirte.

- No, estoy bien Megaman. - Sonrió el peliblanco.

Llegaron a la mansión, los otros smashers los quedaron mirando al ver a Robin con ellos y se oían preguntas como "¿Quién es él?" "¿Porque lo traen con ellos?" Y este tipo de cosas. Mario no respondió a ninguna y se fue directo a la oficina de Master Hand llevándose al peliblanco con él.

- ¡Master Hand! - Gritó Mario antes de entrar a la oficina de su jefe, la puerta se abrió automáticamente dejando ver una sala muy amplia y elegante y en ella una mano gigante sentada en un escritorio.

- ¿Es ese Master Hand? - Se sorprendió Robin.

- Shhh... Más respeto - Le regañó el fontanero al peliblanco.

- S-Si...

- Señor Master hand, vengo a informar el reporte de lo acontecido hace algunas horas - Dijo el bigotudo a lo que la mano lo quedó mirando.

- Dámelo entonces.

- Bien, señor.

Mario procedió a dar el reporte, le contó todo lo sucecido, desde que encontraron a Robin hasta que pelearon con el nuevo enemigo e incluso lo de Marth. Lo último dejó más sorprendido a la mano.

- ¿Marth? ¿Estás seguro de eso Mario?

- No podría afirmar si se trataba de él señor, esa antifaz me impedía poder saberlo con claridad pero los parecidos son increíbles.

- Ya veo... - Master Hand se giró a ver a Robin. - ¿Cuál es tu especialidad chiquillo?

- Er, yo- - Fue interrumpido por Mario.

- Es estratega. - Afirmo el fontanero guiñándole el ojo al peliblanco.

- Con que estratega - Se interesó la mano. - ¿Te gustaría ser smasher jovencito?

- ¿Yo? - Se sorprendió Robin

- Si, tú

- ¿Yo?

- Si

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡SI HOMBRE! ¡YA ESTÁS COLMANDO MI PACIENCIA!

- L-Lo siento... Bueno, supongo que acepto...

- Uff - Master hand se dirigió a Mario - Tengo una misión importante para ti. Necesito que reúnas a un grupo reducido de smashers y también que lleves obligatoriamente al capitán Link, al capitán Ike y a nuestro nuevo estratega Robin.

_Unos minutos después... _

- ¡Atención! - Gritó Mario llamando la atención de todos. - Necesito comunicarles algo.

- Habla rápido que tengo que hacerme manicure- Le advirtió Peach con una pintura de uñas en las manos.

- Er... Supondré que no escuche eso. Bien, como les iba a contar... Master Hand nos ha dado una misión. Esa misión consiste en que tenemos que investigar la aparición de esta nueva amenaza y otra cosa más pero no diré de que se trata eso último. Tendré que llevarme a un grupo reducido de ustedes y ya los he escogido, obligatoriamente vendrán conmigo Ike, Link y Robin. El resto son: Pit, Megaman, Snake, Daisy, Fox, Kirby, Pikachu y Zelda.

Los no nombrados comenzaron a quejarse y se enojaron con el fontanero.

- P-Pero Mario, no creo que pueda ser de ayuda - Dijo Zelda algo incomoda.

- Claro que lo serás - Le dijo Ike a la princesa con una sonrisa.

- Ca-Capitán Ike... - La castaña se puso colorada como tomate.

- Link, mejor observa a esos dos - Le susurró Sonic al espadachín en el oído

- ¿Por? - Preguntó el rubio confundido

- ¿Cómo no te das cuenta? - Se sorprendió el erizo azul dándole un leve codazo a Link.

Al rato después los smashers se dirigieron a su primera parada: El Reino Champiñon.

* * *

**Aquí**** termina el tercer cap, ¿les gusto? Espero que si TwT **

**¿Reviews? e-a **

**-LucinaLowell**


	4. Chapter 4

**Por fin actualización! Perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero es que la tarea más los exámenes x-x**

**En fin, aquí nuevo cap ¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Smash Bros ni ningún juego de los que puedan aparecer aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo.**

* * *

- Baka

- Tonto

- Duende

- Gordo

- Enojon

- Cerebro diminuto

- ¿¡QUIEREN DEJAR DE PELEAR!?

- ¡No te metas Robin!

Aún seguían en su camino hacia el Reino Champiñon, Link y Mario como costumbre habitual iban peleando mientras los otros los observaban y Robin hacia esfuerzos nulos por detenerlos.

- ¿Quieren que un recién llegado le diga a Master Hand que dos de los tres capitanes no dan el ejemplo de un "Smasher Ideal"? - Se defendió el peliblanco mientras leía un libro que le había entregado su jefe llamado "Como ser un buen Smasher". Link y Mario lo miraron extrañados - Aquí dice que los capitanes deben tener un comportamiento adecuado dentro y fuera de combates para dar el ejemplo a los recién llegados de los ideales planteados por Master Hand.

El rubio y el castaño quedaron con los ojos tan abiertos que casi se les arrancan de los ojos.

- Hay que quemar ese libro Link - Murmuró el bigotudo a su amigo.

- Por supuesto Mario - El espadachín puso ojos malvados y los dos se rieron como si se trataran de Bowser y Ganondorf con sus planes malévolos

- Chicos... - El estratega intentó llamar la atención de los otros dos haciéndoles señas con las manos - Estoy aquí... ¡Mirenme!

- Oh Dioses... ¿En serio son capitanes? - Se puso a reflexionar Pit - Creo que hasta yo seria mejor capitán - Al decir eso los otros smashers presentes retrocedieron lentamente del ángel - ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo raro? - Los demás asintieron con la cabeza - ¿Tu también Robin?

- Err... No te conozco muy bien así que no sabría decirte, jeje... - Pit lo miró con cara de pocos amigos - N-No me mires así... ja,ja.

- Muy gracioso estratega... - Dijo el ángel agachando la cabeza.

- ¡N-No era mi intención-! - El peliblanco fue interrumpido por Ike

- Déjalo, siempre es así - Suspiró el tercer capitán de los smashers.

Siguieron caminando por un largo periodo, Mario y Link estaban aburridos de escuchar las quejas de Daisy mientras Zelda no paraba de mirar a Ike y Robin se percató de ello mirándolos un poco extrañado pensando que tenían una relación o algo así. Snake seguía dándole lecciones a Megaman de como debía comportarse un verdadero militar Y Pikachu, Fox y Pit iban conversando de cualquier tontera que veían por el camino.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó el zorro mientras sacaba una pequeña planta de los arbustos.

- Pika, pika. - El pequeño pokémon hacia señas raras intentando que los otros entendieran

- ¿Pikachu? No entiendo nada - Dijo Pit.

- Claro, porque tienes un cerebro diminuto - Le aclaró Fox - Fíjate bien, son champiñones, ¿Sabes que significa eso?

- No.

- ¡Pika, pika!

- ¡Ya hemos llegado idiota! - Fox casi salia de sus casillas.

- Ahhh...

- Ven, vamos a avisarle a Mario, esta tan despistado que no se ha dado cuenta.

- Claro, vamos Pikachu.

- ¡Pika!

Los tres fueron donde estaba Mario - aún peleando con Link - muy apurados, le intentaron decir pero el bigotudo no los tomaba en cuenta.

- ¡MARIO! - Daisy le pegó con su bastón al plomero - Los chicos te quieren decir algo muy importante y tu ahí de lo más bien sin tomarlos en cuenta, ¿Ese es el trabajo de un capitán?

- ¡Pero Daisy! - Se quejó Mario. - Bien, ¿Qué quieren? - Preguntó finalmente dando un suspiro.

- No se si no te interesa o simplemente no te has fijado en lo que rodea - Respondió Fox apuntando al paisaje.

- Pe-pero si... ¡Ya hemos llegado! ¡Ja,ja! Que despistado soy... - Dijo Mario con una sonrisa, esta vez Robin le pegó. - ¿¡Se puede saber porque demonios hiciste eso Robin!?

El estratega no dijo nada, los dos se hicieron miradas de desprecio y no se volvieron a hablar.

- Hmm... ¿Mario? - Zelda se veía algo preocupada - ¿Adonde vamos ahora?

- ... Al castillo

- ¿No se supone que-?

- Lo sé, pero primero creo que lo mejor es un descanso ¿No?

- Si... Claro... - La castaña oscuro sonrió. - Por cierto... Si Peach y Rosalina están en la mansión... Y Daisy esta aquí... ¿Quién cuida el castillo Mario?

- Las tropas de soldados Toad orgullosamente.

- No se... Por que no puedo creer eso - Rió Ike, Mario bufó.

- Bien, ¿No querían terminar esto rápido? ¡Pues vamos! - Animó el primer comandante con una risa fingida.

- Cambio repentinamente, ¿No? - Comentó Link a sus otros compañeros algo preocupado.

- Eso no nos tienen que importar. - Dijo Robin con desprecio.

- ¡Pe-Pero Robin! - Exclamó Zelda, Ike y Link se preocuparon ante el comentario del peliblanco. - ¡No puedes decir eso! ¡No seas igual que Link!

_- "¿Qué dijo?" _- Pensó el espadachín soltando una leve sonrisa.

- De verdad que Master Hand no supo escoger bien a sus capitanes - Continuo el estratega sin darse cuenta de que Mario lo estaba oyendo.

Silencio...

- Y claramente no supo escoger bien a sus smashers claramente - Comentó el plomero triste.

- Hmph. ¿Te refieres a mi?.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ ROBIN! - Mario había explotado de la furia - ¡ERES UN NOVATO, HASTA JIGGLYPUFF TE GANARÍA! ¡PARA LO ÚNICO QUE MASTER HAND TE QUIZÓ ES PARA PODER LLEVARNOS A LA VICTORIA CON TU "GRAN MENTE ESTRATÉGICA"! ¿SABES? ¡A VECES PIENSO QUE NUNCA TUVE QUE HABERTE LLEVADO CON MASTER HAND PARA HABERTE CONVERTIDO EN SMASHER!... NO... QUIZÁS... ¡NUNCA TUVE QUE HABERTE SACADO DEL LUGAR DONDE ESTABAS Y HABERTE DEJADO AHÍ DONDE CUALQUIER ENEMIGO PUDO HABERTE HECHO DAÑO! ¡ESTO SE ACABO! - El fontanero continuó su camino seguido inmediatamente por Link junto a Fox, Pit y Pikachu.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Robin? - Dijo Ike seriamente - Las cosas se piensan antes de decirlas, y, aquí Mario tiene toda la razón - El peliazul junto a la princesa de Hyrule retomaron el camino tratando de alcanzar al primer capitán rápidamente.

Daisy se acercó muy triste al estratega.

- Robin... Yo... Tu no conoces bien a Mario, Mario ha hecho muchas cosas que tu no sabes, también siempre nos ánima a no rendirnos en batallas dífíciles, y tiene un corazón de oro... Aunque, creo... Creo que me quedaré contigo en esta ocasión, porque creo en tí y sé que Mario se portó como un idiota todo el rato, tiene justificación lo que hayas dicho y no me importa lo que digan los demás...

- Daisy... - El peliblanco se quedó pensativo unos instantes - Creo que Mario tiene razón, soy un novato, mi mente es lo único que sirve en esta empresa, el me recogió del lugar donde estaba siendo un completo extraño... Yo... Debo pedirle disculpas.

- Por supuesto que debes pedirle disculpas tontorrón. Pero te perdonará, te lo aseguro. - La peli-naranjo sonrió, Robin solo asintió con la cabeza

* * *

**Fin del capitulo! Enserio, perdón por el capitulo relleno pero es que a mi imaginación no se le ocurrió nada más xD... Me preguntó si lo que dice Daisy será verdad, ¿Podrá Mario ser capaz de perdonar a Robin? .-... Ni yo lo sé xDDDD**

**¿Reviews? **

**-LucinaLowell**


End file.
